


Flights of Whimsy

by SwordofRebecca



Category: Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: General, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-12
Updated: 2009-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-04 09:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwordofRebecca/pseuds/SwordofRebecca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><i>Author's Notes: This is for  1sentance, a LJ community dedicated to simple sentances for  characters/pairings. This is Baralai/Isaaru under the set of "Beta".  I'm amazed I got all this done in less than a day. Usually, I'm  very slow. Anyway, enjoy.</i></p>
    </blockquote>





	Flights of Whimsy

**Author's Note:**

> _Author's Notes: This is for 1sentance, a LJ community dedicated to simple sentances for characters/pairings. This is Baralai/Isaaru under the set of "Beta". I'm amazed I got all this done in less than a day. Usually, I'm very slow. Anyway, enjoy._

#01 - Walking:

Isaaru walked through the mists that covered the tops of the Bevelle ramparts, the light chill making him smile.

#02 - Waltz

When the two of them spoke, their words weaved around each other like ballroom dancers doing a fast paced waltz.

#03 - Wishes

Isaaru wishes that he could be Praetor, but he knows the quote all too well, "Wish on one hand, shit on the other. See which fills up faster." He never said it, but he often thought it everytime he saw Baralai.

#04 - Wonder

"I wonder," Baralai mused, looking into Isaaru's eyes. "What your life would have been like were you never a Summoner."

#05 - Worry

"I know he means me no harm." Isaaru sighed, Baralai still fresh on his mind. "Still, I cannot help but worry."

#06 - Whimsy

Isaaru was never one to give into flights of whimsy and he noted with pleasure that Baralai was the same.

#07 - Waste/Wasteland

"It's a beautiful wasteland." Isaaru scanned the grassy Calm Lands as the wind lifted his topknot. He wasn't ignorant of history and knew that the now peaceful area was once full of war.

#08 - Whiskey and rum

Baralai never drank alcohol, so he couldn't help but blanch when he saw his friends guzzle whisky and rum like water.

#09 - War

"Like it or not, Baralai, war is a necessary evil." Isaaru looked away, his eyes downcast. "History has shown it to be a constant."

#10 - Weddings

Neither one of them were in the mood for huge weddings. Then again, neither one of them ever really were. Both valued simplicity and privacy.

#11 - Birthday

"Happy birthday, Isaaru," Baralai said while handing Isaaru a huge bushel of incense. The look on Isaaru's face was all the thanks the young Praetor needed.

#12 - Blessing

Baralai shook his head, "I cannot approve of this, Isaaru. It's dangerous. Please don't expect my blessings."

#13 - Bias

"It's obvious that you're full of bias, among other things." Isaaru pressed his lips together, but never took his eyes off of Baralai. "Don't bother asking what my words are supposed to mean. It should be painfully obvious."

#14 - Burning

The desire between the two of them burn like an Ultima spell, but they managed to keep it buried, like a treasure.

#15 - Breathing

"There is no way I'm going into Vio Infinito alone." Isaaru shook his head. "I'd like to continue breathing."

#16 - Breaking

Everytime I see Isaaru even speaking to anyone else, I can feel my heart breaking.

#17 - Belief

Folding his arms, Isaaru looked up at the night sky. "I know that people want things done now, but it is my belief that change must come slowly, but surely."

#18 - Balloon

The two young men watched Yuna prance around with her balloon. Isaaru turned to Baralai, "Now I have seen it all."

#19 - Balcony

Isaaru put his hands on the balcony and stared at the multi-colored rooftops that littered Bevelle. "Everything looks better from above." He smiled.

#20 - Bane

Sometimes I honestly believe that my brother Maroda is the bane of my existence. Then, I see Baralai, who had no siblings and I suddenly find myself grateful that I even have my brothers with me.

#21 - Quiet

Before we fall asleep, I realize that we both have been very quiet during our lovemaking. I am not surprised. We are both quiet men.

#22 - Quirks

"We all have our quirks, Baralai." Isaaru grinned. "Even you."

#23 - Question

"It is not often that I question my beliefs, but when I see your with your friends, I find myself doing it." He couldn't believe he admitted that to Baralai, but Isaaru accepted that he did.

#24 - Quarrel

"We have done enough quarreling, Isaaru." Baralai leaned over his desk. "It's time we stopped. We cannot continue this way."

#25 - Quitting

Isaaru has done many things, but quitting anything is seldom one of them.

#26 - Jump

The chasm must have been miles deep. Isaaru shook his head. "If you think I'm going to jump over that, you can think again."

#27 - Jester

"I wonder what I'm going to do with Gippal." Baralai wondered aloud, shaking his head as he remembered Gippal juggling tools like a jester. Isaaru stood nearby, unable to hide his amused smile.

#28 - Jousting

"Jousting?" Isaaru frowned. "What in Yevon's name is jousting?"

#29 - Jewel

Everytime Isaaru looked at the night sky, he imagined himself grabbing a star and holding it aloft like a jewel.

#30 - Just

"Yes, you are certainly strong, Isaaru." Baralai noted walking over to the former Summoner. "But, are you just?"

#31 - Smirk

Isaaru has a smirk on his face and I cannot help but think it suits him.

#32 - Sorrow

"There is enough sorrow in this world, I know." Isaaru stood in front of the glittering water at Mi'hen Highroad. "But, I want to stop it. At least for awhile."

#33 - Stupidity

"I think the only thing more numerous than the stars is sheer stupidity!"

When Baralai heard Isaaru utter that statement, he couldn't help but laugh.

#34 - Serenade

Neither Baralai or Isaaru wasted time with pretty flowers, romantic poetry or serenades under a window. Sure, they were slow, but they found it better to simply smile at each other and go from there.

#35 - Sarcasm

Baralai could never help but notice how Isaaru's voice sometimes dripped in sarcasm. In a way, he envies the former Summoner for having that ability.

#36 - Sordid

"Come now," Isaaru grinned, leaning over the table while Baralai silently laughed. "Give me the sordid details. I'll be honored to help you blackmail that damnable official."

#37 - Soliloquy

I am glad he is silent as I do not need to know how much he loves me. Isaaru is never one to give huge "I love you" speeches anyway.

#38 - Sojourn

Isaaru walked through a garden in Bevelle and found that all his travels ended up with the same destination.

#39 - Share

We share a kiss, a slow, quiet, but sweet kiss.

#40 - Solitary

Baralai knows that Isaaru is generally solitary as few ever get close to him. That fact makes him feel honored to know that he is more than just Isaaru's friend.

#41 - Nowhere

"Yes, the Youth League can get things done." Isaaru narrowed his eyes. "But, I feel that they tend to go nowhere rather quickly."

#42 - Neutral

Isaaru's voice cut through the air like a sword. "You cannot be neutral on this! You must choose a side!"

#43 - Nuance

Baralai could hear the nuance in Isaaru's voice and swore up and down that the elder man was full of cinnamon and scorpion poison.

#44 - Near

"I just want you near me." Baralai whispered as he held Isaaru, refusing to let go.

#45 - Natural

"I honestly believe that the Al Bhed care nothing for what is natural." Isaaru shook his head. "Their obsession with Machina proves it to me."

#46 - Horizon

The sun painted many colors as it sank into the horizon. Both Baralai and Isaaru figured that a scene was worth about a million words.

#47 - Valiant

"This is no time to be valiant!" Isaaru shouted after dodging the screaming Elder Dragon. Did Baralai listen? Hell no.

#48 - Virtuous

Isaaru prides himself on being virtuous, I know this, but I also know that for someone so cynical, he can be incredibly naive.

#49 - Victory

If only I could claim victory over Baralai, but I know I never will. I am forever second. First to Yuna and now to Baralai.

#50 - Defeat

Because of this, I have no choice but to concede defeat. Baralai has finally won me.


End file.
